fandomgirlforever_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Hestia Olympian
Major WIP 'Hestia Olympian Adair Jordan ' History Hestia was the by-product of a whirlwind romance between a sickly half blood mother and a dark wizard father who was presumed dead. Her mother only had time to name her daughter before her condition worsened. Until the point that both the mother and the hospital staff that the child should be put into Lil Bundles until she recovered. Except she didn’t recover. In fact over the next seven years her mother got steadily worse and shortly after her seventh birthday, Fern Jordan passed away. It was when she learnt of her mother’s passing that Hestia showed her first signs of magic, causing the fireplace in Lil Bundles to catch on fire. Not large enough to hurt anyone but enough that it was obvious it was magic. Not that Hestia was overly concerned or surprised by the news at that moment. It was massively overshadowed by the bad news she’d received only moments before. Months later, on what was just another day at Lil Bundles for Hestia a couple came in. Zephrys and Harriet Olympian were Hogwarts sweethearts who, upon graduation married. Only a year later they began to start their family, something that proved a lot harder than they had imagined. Complications occurred during Harriet’s first pregnancy that left them without a child and Harriet unable to carry anymore. The couple were understandably distraught, but agreed years later to instead begin to adopt. By the time they walked into Lil Bundles they’d already successfully adopted and raised multiple children. Hestia had expected them to adopt an infant. After all, that’s what all adults wanted. A baby too young to remember any other life. Except the Olympian’s were different and Hestia found herself suddenly surrounded by family. The idea was foreign to her, and it took her a while to settle in. But slowly she did, she allowed herself to be happy. Upon arriving at Hogwarts Hestia was sorted into Hufflepuff. Something she couldn’t help but agree with. And for her first year, it was pretty uneventful apart from the news her older sister was returning to her biological family. Her second year brought her meeting of Blake Lich who quickly became one of her best friends. The two did everything together, they were inseparable and Hestia found she was truly happy. It wasn’t meant to last for Hestia it seemed and during the summer before her third year Hestia couldn’t help but notice as her parents began to fight more and more. Hestia began to stay out later and later. Not that they noticed. Mid way through summer, the owl came. Her father wasn’t dead as everyone had presumed; in fact he was very much alive. He’d spent the last twelve years repaying for his dark deeds. And now he wanted to see her. More out of curiosity than anything else, Hestia agreed. And the authorities arranged a supervised visit for her. She left the meeting with even more questions than she’d began with. What was her mother like, what was he like? Why had he waited so long before getting in touch? And so, more meetings were arranged more frequently until the visits were no longer required to be supervised. Hestia returned to school bursting with news to tell her best friend. But also with the knowledge she wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to tell her. The first owl arrived whilst she was still unpacking. Her parents, Harriet and Zephrys had decided to get a divorce. With the older children now old enough to support themselves Hestia was the only one that they would need to decide where she would go. Hestia had no one to turn to, she only knew she couldn’t tell her best friend what was going on at home. So she turned to the only person she could, her father. Her father’s reply took a day to arrive. And even then it took her a day to reply. What he offered her, was completely beyond anything she could ever imagine. He invited her to come and stay with him. In Germany. Seeing the chaos around her, Hestia eventually agreed. The Olympians tearfully agreed for her to return and once the paperwork was all done the only thing left the girl had to do was inform her best friend. And that was the hardest part. To begin with, life with her father was perfect. He was the perfect parent. The perfect role model. At least as far as she knew. But what could she really know when she was miles away attending Drumstrang. It was only when she returned home at the end of her third year that she realised how she’d been played. After all. A leopard can’t really change their spots can it. And Abraham Rosier was no different. It took the authorities two years before they noticed what he was doing. By which point Hestia had found herself surrounded by dark magic and dark wizards for so long, she wasn’t quite sure what to think. They quickly took her out of the toxic household, completely unable to put her father away for anything, and placed her once again in Lil Bundles. Where she found herself returning for her final years, a completely different person than she had been when she left. Personality Hestia doesn't know who she is. After the years spent with the Olympians she believed that was who she was meant to be. She believed she was meant to be like her namesake, a kind sole who did what was best for other people. It was the sort of person her mother would have wanted her to be. But after the years spent with her father, she isn't that person anymore. At leas she doesn't think she is because that Hestia would be outraged by the things her father did but despite everything, Hestia can't hate everything he did. In fact some of it she couldn't help but agree with. That doesn't mean she agreed with his methods. Hestia is a lost soul, she has no idea who she's meant to be or what she's meant to do and with no family for guidance she doesn't know how she's meant to go about finding out. Relationship Family= {|style="width:100%" |align=left|MOTHERS NAME |align=right|OPINION |- |align=left|FATHERS NAME |align=right|OPINION |- |align=left|SIBLINGS NAME: |align=right|OPINION |-| Friends= {|style="width:100%" WIP |-| Enemies= {|style="width:100%" WIP Category:DARP